Behind The Masks
by Ori-Lou
Summary: Lord Voldemort receives some disturbing news from an inside source at the ministry and refuses to fall victim to their possible new law, knowing it is just a desperate, low attempt to capture himself and his followers. Before he has time to consider a plan to avoid the trap he is approached by the unexpected...


Huge thanks to the beta ^_^

- This story starts when Hermione is 17 but due to use of the Time-turner and only a few knowing (not HP, RW or GW) of her true age; in this story she is 20.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Behind The Mask's**

**Chapter 1**

Tom Riddle still didn't know what he was doing there,nor even why he had agreed to meet with the senile, meddling, crook-nosed fool in the first place.

Well, in all honesty he did, but admitting to it would mean agreeing with the old wizard and that was something he completely unwilling to do on principle for as long as he lived.

Stepping foot,once again, inside the derelict little cabinin the rolling mountains surrounding Hogwarts was harder than he thought. But then he also knew he could use this to his own advantage and go by his terms, and not those of the blasted Order of The Phoenix's.

They were all far too nosy in his opinion.

The sound of a door creaking open jolted him from his reverie. Turning his gaze towards the entrance, he met Lucius Malfoy's eyes and waited.

"My Lord, the Headmaster is approaching with a some what... Interesting choice for a liaison."

The condescension in the tone of the haughty wizard before him was impossible to miss.

Tom raised one eyebrow in scepticism. He had, somewhat reluctantly, come as himself, all parties having agreed to no magic in a bid to ensure they all came out alive... Little did they know what lay inside Lucius Malfoy's cane.

He smirked. "Very well. Let us not keep our guests waiting. I'm... intrigued already."

Tom turned back to the warmth of the welcoming fire he had conjured with wandless magic. Not that his visitors needed to know that... He also had a muggle lighter that had become a handy little device he'd stolen from one of his victims.

The door creaked open once more but he ignored it.

"My Lord? Our... _guests_ are here." Lucius Malfoy's tone of delicate disgust was unerringly polite.

"Thank you, Lucius." He acknowledged after a few tense minutes.

Schooling his expression into his formidable cold mask, he quashed any lingering petulance over having agreed to going as himself and not the facade of Lord Voldemort. He rose slowly and turned around, taking his own time as usual. He glanced out of the window, unwilling to engage in idle pleasantries.

"To what do I owe this unwelcome pleasure of your company, Dumbledore?"

He refused to acknowledge aloud the old man's professions just like he denied him those rights whether he had good intentions or not he had wanted t_hat _teaching post.

"Oh, I rather think you already know, Tom. Unless you've forgotten already, I would ask that you do not insult both of our intelligences." Hefinally turned around then to face them and glared darkly at the wizard in ridiculous spangled robes before him.

"What do you want, old man?" He sneered, still ignoring the old man's was unbefitting for one of his stature to talk to Mudbloods.

"I would like to discuss an... alliance of sorts, to avoid falling prey to the Ministry's latest outrageous scheme. It's not just you they're after, Tom." This peaked his interest... Just aninfinitesimal amount.

"Oh?" He replied, feigning boredom.

He heard the elder wizard sigh.

"Kindly drop the act, Thomas." Tom had to actively force his face to remain expressionless at being called that after so many years."Some of us don't have all day to play your games." Dumbledore's tone grew somewhat strained.

"Who said I was playing games? I've already asked you what do you want?" He paused. "I will not be repeating myself again, so please go on."

He watched with smug satisfaction as the annoying twinkle lost its flame.

"As you Order members and I have no wish to be ensnared in this possible new law any more than your followers or yourselfwishes to be, I don't doubt. They do not trust Harry, and even think him to be a threat to their carefully created facade. To them, he is now a liability."

"He is." Tom muttered; ignoring the look Dumbledore shot him.

"The Ministry trust the Order no more than they like you." The old man paused.

"I trust that you have some kind of point." Tom prompted, getting bored and impatient.

"For a "Dark Lord" - you really are quite immature." An impertinent female voice spoke before the old man could continue, her voice breaking through the tension laden atmosphere.

And so he finally deigned to flick his gaze over the liaison briefly. He chose to ignore her comment and continued to ignore her existence.

"I am waiting... Get to the point already I would rather not repeat myself yet again!" He said folding his arms across his chest, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore.

"We would like to propose a temporary truce on both sides and beat the ministry at its own game before it'stoo late."

He allowed a bare modicum of surprise to flit across his features.

"You would sacrifice your little lambs under my wing?" He said with disbelief.

"You're every bit as bad as the Ministry and I will not, under any circumstance, have any involvement or communication with the boy Who wont die."

"Professor?" The voice he'd ignored spoke again.

A deathly silence fell over the room between himself and the fool before him; a silence that could cut through stone.

"My answer is no." He said through clenched teeth.

"I will not put my unmarried men through what would be torture, because you and your pathetic group of meddlesome blood-traitors can't learn to keep their noses out of other people's business and I - we would never submit to the Ministry's pathetic attempts at regaining control. So why should I agree to your idea which is just the same as the ministries but worse.

"Why Tom, you almost sound like you care." Dumbledore's smugness was not lost on Tom.

He growled at the old infuriating man. Before he had the chance to muster a verbal response_she_interrupted him yet again.

"Mr. Riddle, may I speak with you in private?" That peaked his interest.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said sharply.

He ignored the elder wizard and focused on the girl... No, young woman, before him.

Tom couldn't deny that she was pretty. Her long honey coloured hair cascaded down over her shoulders like the swirling of waterfalls. Her sun kissed skin tone complimented the lustrous locks along with her dark brown eyes.

This was something that Dumbledore clearly didn't want to happen, and he said as much.

"Professor..." She cajoled, raising an eyebrow and he thought he saw her lips twitch.

"Miss Granger, I do not think this wise."

"Well we clearly are not getting anywhere with you both in the room, Professor. After all, you agreed to allow me a chance given the circumstances."

Tom caught her discreet eye roll, but the others didn't.

He kept his expression stoic, not giving anything away.

Dumbledore pursed his lips in disapproval, but relented. "Very well, but remember the danger signals."

Tom was intrigued. The more he studied her, the more he came to realise there was something different about her. Something subtle and unnoticeable upon first glance.

He heard the door click signalling Albus Dumbledore's departure, watching her flick her wrist and turn to face Lucius.

"Uncle?" Said she.

For the first time in years, both of his eyebrows rose in surprise and... Shock!

It was very rare that some one managed to shock him.


End file.
